Playing With Knives
by Sangyne Annevile
Summary: Alexia is a girl with fear issues, she moves to an orphange after her parents die in a car wreck, she has no friends. but the best part in all this: She's about to gain a friend... And a new fear. Can you live after playing with Knives?


Playing With Knives

Fear-(feer)- A distressing Emotion aroused by impending Danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined. -The Websters Dictionary

**Prologue**

Beautiful, shining, it strikes the floor, blood staining the bright silver blade. The ground is stained with the sanguine color, the sticky smell of gore. Nothing else seems to move, death reaches out into this room, claiming the stolen souls. The dead being carried away to their resting place for eternity and longer. There was no warning, no hope, no sudden reaction. Just death. A beautiful home, a terrible secret. Kept silent for so long it finally woke up in the walls. Something had snapped, a line severed. Fear was always here. From one child to the next, the old to the young. Even those who worked here feared. Fear, a human emotion. A reaction. Stimulating panic and sometimes rage. A phobia. So.. What is everyone afraid of? Only they know... Or does someone else?

This was a beautiful place, once. Shut down as the raging deaths began. People dieing in the fashions of their fears. This lonely orphanage shut down.. But it is opening again. It's doors are going to open, more will come, and fear will feed the place, and set loose its horrors. A game? No. Not in all sense, this is more of a fight for your life. Face your fears, or die. You can't run and hide from your fears forever, you have to face them in the end. You have to stand and look it in the eye, speaking, "I am not afraid of you. You are not real." What happens, though... When you are wrong, and that fear is real? That sentence will not help you then. You will have to fight. Or die.

**Chapter 1- Omen**

Stepping out of the car the girl looked up at the vast building. Its windows shuttered, the paint peeling from the walls. Her black hair framed her face as she stared at the windows and her new home. A sign struck into the ground read: _Peace rest orphanage. _

She couldn't tear her eyes from the building, it loomed like a shadow over her, speaking soft words, trying to make her come. Its doors a gateway to death. Its windows eyes that stared at her, seeping into her soul and mind, freezing her on spot. It growled to her softly, a sound of malice and hate, a warm welcoming on the inside, a freezing cold heart on the outside.

"Alexia!" A voice rang, bringing the girl from her trance, she looked back at the car, seeing the social worker unloading the car's trunk, placing suitcase and bag on the ground of the girls items, " Come on Alexia, we need to get this in there before it begins to rain." Alexia walked to the women, picking up the suitcase and black bag, she turned and walked to the building. The social worker knocked on the door with the iron knocker in the shape of a wolf's head. The sound rang throughout the building and then the door was opened by a teenager, he smiled, his black hair combed, he wore jeans and blue T-shirt. He smiled and spoke, "Welcome to the Peace Rest Orphanage!"

_Friendly enough..._ Alexia thought to herself, still not speaking, she nodded to the teenager and walked in as he let them inside, hearing distance thunder. The inside was beautiful, bright. Alexia looked away from the lights and too the floor, feeling unsafe, insecure. She refused to look up, seeing the hard wood floor alone, seeing every detail of it, the rose red color. The indents and scratches, the design. Someone spoke and she didn't look up, nor hear them. Then, a voice snapped, "Alexia!"

Alexia looked up to see whom had spoke her name and saw, she smiled welcoming to her social worker, trying to ease the tension and distressing fear that came to her. Her social worker nodded and looked to the woman now in front of them, speaking, ", this is Alexia Reneve. Her parents were killed in a car wreck. She was assigned here till she turns eighteen in two years."

Terra Buaesha was a proud woman. Taking pride in her orphanage as she helped the children whom had no family. Having dark green eyes and brown hair she smiled at Alexia, looking into Alexia's eyes she saw the dark black color then asked the social worker, "I take it her pupil took over the iris?"

"Yes. When she was around ten or eleven."

Alexia began to ignore once again, trying to fight her distress as fear came to her. Fear... She looked around the building and then her name was spoke again, his time by Terra, she looked at her and Terra spoke, "Alli will show you to your room. You will be in there with her and Kate. We don't have a lot of space for such a big building amazingly." Alexia nodded, still not speaking. Nervous, or fear?

A girl with dark black hair and eyes like Alexia's came into the room, as if on cue, she didn't smile, but spoke. "Hey. Come on, we are up the stairs third room on the right." Alexia nodded,t aking her bags in hand she nodded farewell to her social worker and followed Alli. Alli didn't speak much after that, leading her to the room, up the stairs in the lobby that Alexia had not seen. She followed down the corridor and Alli stopped by a door, a sign on it read: _Keep Out Or Else_

Seeing the confusion on Alexia's face Alli spoke, "We don't like people in our room." She took a key from her pocket and placed it in the doorknob, unlocking it, the clicks as the gears in the lock moved, then, the door swung inward. Alli walked in and let Alexia in as well. Another girl, seeming about an age older then Alli, sat in a chair with a pencil and paper by the desk drawing. Three doors were in this room besides the main. Alli spoke, "Terra took and made it so everyone whom shared rooms had their own room in the main room. This one had three. There was another girl in here.. She was, well.. She committed suicide." Alli smiled and then looked to the girl drawing, "This is Kate, hey, Kate!" Kate looked up, her dark- almost black- brown hair falling around her head and over her shoulders, she spoke, "Hey? You are Alexia then?"

"Yeah.." Alexia finally said, her voice cracking slightly from not using it for so long. Alli sat down in a chair and pointed at the room on the right, the only door, she spoke, "That's your room. Me and Kate are in these two." She pointed at the rooms on the right, "We'll be in here if you need us."

Alexia nodded and walked to her room, opening the door she walked in and looked around, the door snapping shut behind her as she walked forward. She nearly jumped at the sound and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She walked to the bed, a window set in the wall over looking the street and vast yard. The bed was simple, a one person bed with dark blue covers. A desk set against the wall near the window, a mirror on the door. The window was framed with vermilion colored blinds. The floor wooden.

Alexia set her bags on the desk and looked around, the bed had drawers in it, stuff for her clothes. She unpacked them and opened up the bottom drawer, placing her clothes inside of it. She opened the one beside it and saw something that made her freeze before she placed the rest of her clothes. Something shined in the drawer as the lamps light glanced off it. Alexia reached and grabbed it, she hissed and let go, looking at her hand, a small drop of blood on it. She looked in the drawer, this time carefully taking the object out. It was a knife. The handle carved in the shape of a dragon's skull. Rubies for eyes, the blade was silver and clean. Not even a scratch on it.

Placing pressure on the cut on her hand she placed the sharp knife on the desk, placnig her clothes in the drawer and then walking to the desk she sat in the chair and looked at the knife, her bag sitting by the desk. Her hand had stopped bleeding. She picked it up by the hilt, turning the blade over as she looked at it. Then, something flashed as she turned it to the right. She froze and slowly turned it back to the right slowly. She froze as something shown in the knife. A face.. A girl. Blood coated her, Alexia froze and dropped the knife, getting up and turning to look behind her. Nothing was there. Just the door with the mirror.

Alexia walked forward to the mirror, looking at her reflection. Her dark black hair shoulder length, her faded blue jeans, no holes. Her purple shirt fitting loosely. She let out a low sigh and turned away, walking to the bed. A sudden feeling came to her, as if someone were watching her. She froze, paranoia gripping her, she turned and looked at the mirror again. Nothing there. She hissed between her teeth, uncomfortable and angry. Then, in the mirror, she saw something move. She walked forward to the mirror, trying to get a better look. It was in the corner of the room, in the dark shadows. A dark figure in the shadows. Alexia turned and saw the same thing there.

She walked forward, speaking softly, "Hello?" She walked forward slowly, "I won't hurt you.. You come out.." she came forward, and then.. It was gone. Just as quick a sit had been there.. It was gone. Alexia shook her head, confused.. She was seeing things. She had to be.

Standing up she heard Kate's voice, "Dinner Alexia!"

Alexia stood, she could explore later... Maybe ask Alli and Kate more about the girl whom had been here before she was. Get answers... She smiled, time to try and open up.


End file.
